


His Mistake

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Hopeful Ending, Hostage Situations, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mind Control, Restraints, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Erik's mistake was going to the beach in Cuba and expecting a fair fight. He should have known he was walking into a trap, but he'd learned to trust. And that was a mistake.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	His Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Erik agrees to be fucked by Shaw to save a wounded Charles' life, but he struggles and Shaw makes Charles use his telepathy to physically subdue Erik or he'll kill them both. But not too subdued, since Shaw still wants to hear Erik's distress and, worse, make Charles watch it all.

Erik's mistake was that he'd spent too long around good people. He'd got used to ideas of fairness, of what was right, of how you could expect people to behave. He'd gone with his team to Cuba expecting a fair fight.

That was where he'd gone wrong. And he hadn't realised - not as Charles went silent on the radio, not as he heard his friends scream. Not until he smelt sulphur and strong arms wrapped around him, and the world dissolved in smoke. 

When he opened his eyes, he found Shaw looking down at him, a satisfied smirk on his face - the expression of a man who had just been handed everything he had ever dreamed of. "Welcome home, little Erik," the man purred. Erik reached out to the metal in the room, but he froze at the expression on Shaw's face, because he knew that look, knew what it meant. He took a deep gasping breath. 

"What did you do to them?"

"Your little friends are all perfectly safe. They're mostly just abandoned on that island..." Shaw was smirking wider now, and Erik averted his eyes as Shaw closed the distance between them, leaning in and pressing his lips to Erik's cheek. "It's good to have you home, my boy."

"Get... get off me." Erik tried to pull away, feeling far too young and far too out of his depth. Shaw grinned in response, running cruel fingers through Erik's hair. 

"You're going to change your mind, my precious boy."

"What do you mean?"

"We've got a guest. I thought you could have a toy... come, see the room I've made up for you..." Shaw's hand grabbed his wrist, and there was a threat to how tightly he held him. Erik longed to pull away, but there was something about it - something about how very tight he was gripping, and something hidden in his words... Erik ended up obeying, letting Shaw guide him.

"This is going to be your room," Shaw explained, waiting outside a door with a heavy metal lock. "I won't take away your power, I appreciate you far too much for that. But... you remember what happened with your sister, don't you?"

Erik nodded, numb with terror - he knew. He remembered. His mother had died because he couldn't control his powers, but his sister had died because he couldn't obey.

"I thought you'd learned that lesson..." Shaw's hand brushed his hip, and he chuckled to himself. "I brought your little pet..." He pushed open the door, and Erik froze. There was a double bed, and the sheets were dirty with blood, Charles lying there with a deep gash on his arm. Erik pulled from Shaw to run to Charles, checking him over.

"He needs medical treatment..."

"He can have his arm bandaged after he's seen you put in your place." Shaw told him, and Erik shook his head in horror. Because he couldn't face that, couldn't face Charles seeing that. 

Shaw just smirked at him. "Let him die if you want."

Erik knew that he should have done that. That it would remove a weakness that Shaw wouldn't hesitate to use against him a dozen times. That all the time Charles lived he was a tool for Shaw. But he couldn't lose him.

"No. I'll... I'll be good."

"Strip." Shaw commanded, and Erik obeyed, fingers robotically unfastening his buttons, his mind full of the previous night's events. He'd begged Charles to come in him, and Charles had obeyed. He couldn't help a faint hint of satisfaction at the knowledge that Shaw would find out Erik was no longer his plaything.

 _Erik, stop, you don't have to do this._ Charles begged.

 _I have to protect you._ Erik paused once he was naked, looking at Shaw. Shaw chuckled, taking a seat on the bed beside Charles, and gesturing at his own crotch. "You know what to do, my boy."

Erik knew. But knowing and doing were two different things. He couldn't make himself move. He was angry with himself for being so helpless. He had one task to do. He had to keep Charles alive.

Shaw looked at him and shook his head. "Xavier, will you assist him? Otherwise I'll just kill you and then let all of my friends put him in his place until he dies... if he plays along, it's just me he'll need to serve, and he can keep you. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Erik had no words to object. He didn't need them. Charles reached out, his mind wrapping around Erik's own, squeezing tightly. 

_I'm sorry, Erik, I can't let that happen to you._ A moment later, Erik found himself moving like a puppet closer to the bed. Shaw grinned, almost manic. 

"Don't keep him quiet. I love all those little sounds he makes, you know the ones..." Shaw pulled Erik onto his lap, running his hands over Erik's body as Erik bit his lip to try to stay silent, and then felt Charles stop him hiding even that.

"Keep watching this, Xavier. He really does look beautiful when he cries... did he tell you about this?" Shaw's words cut Erik, shuddering as Shaw guided his legs apart. He turned to Charles. "Make him prepare himself. I want you to make him ride me."

Erik wanted to scream as his fingers slipped into his mouth, but he sucked on them, knowing that this was hurting Charles, that the better he did the more chance there was of Charles being alright. _Charles I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never wanted you to find out.._

 _I already knew._ Charles replied, and there was nothing but love there. _This doesn't count. This is just you pleasing him so that he'll help me. We'll get out of here, we just have to get through this._ Charles's words in his head helped distract Erik from the foreign feeling of his own fingers preparing himself for Shaw's cock.

He fought back tears as he was moved to straddle Shaw, grinding down his entrance against Shaw's prick, trying to keep calm.

Shaw reached out, tilting his chin up, gazing into his eyes. "You look beautiful like this, Erik. This is what you were made for, and you're home now..." With that, he gave a nod to Charles, and Erik felt himself slam down on the man's cock, being filled with the solid thickness of him. The preparation he'd done wasn't anywhere near enough, but he kept moving, his body being piloted without his control. 

He lost the battle to hold in his sobs, the sound escaping as he kept moving - Charles had moved him in sex before, but it had never been anything like this. Eventually, Shaw flipped them, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and slamming into Erik's yielding body as Erik lay on sheets stained with Charles's blood, hoping that he'd be alright, that he'd done enough.

"Keep watching, Xavier. He's beautiful like this, isn't he?" Shaw gloated, before he pulled out at the last moment, his cum splattering hot across Erik's stomach and limp cock. Shaw moved to Erik's head, and this time Charles didn't have to control him - he moved to lick Shaw clean automatically, fighting his disgust at the taste of his blood and Shaw's spend.

Eventually, it was done. Shaw laughed coldly, fishing some bandages from Charles out from a drawer and then rolling him over. "You did well today Erik, but I don't want you to get any foolish ideas about escaping..." He moved to straddle Charles's hips, and then selected a point mid-back. He pushed down, and Erik could see he was using all of his power. He heard Charles's spine give way.

Charles screamed, and Shaw stepped away. "A telepath doesn't need his legs. I'll see you in the morning, Erik. I do hope you remember how I like you to behave while I have breakfast, do it right and I'll make sure you and your pet both eat..."

Charles's hand found Erik's, and squeezed as tightly as he could, his face damp with tears of anger and pain. Erik shuddered, and Charles's grip tightened.

 _We're going to get out of here, Erik._ Despite everything, Erik found he believed him. He set about bandaging Charles's arm, and his hands didn't shake.

Erik's mistake was in trusting that people would be good. Shaw's was in thinking that Charles would surrender simply because he was injured, and thinking that Erik was too broken to fight. It wouldn't be long until he learned his mistake.


End file.
